Kakashi Attacked
by Inuyashanaruto
Summary: Ramen is great but Revenge is so much better!Oneshot


It doesn't always work some times the mind has a way of playing tricks on you when you lest expect it. Not that it's always bad or good it just…IS. Or at lest that is what one pink haired Kunichi told herself. She was sitting with her teammate at his favorite restaurant scarfing down another bowl of ramen when out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver and black. It wasn't that abnormal to have her sensei speed by on his way to an important meeting which no doubt he would be late for, it was the look of terror on his face that disturbed her.

"Oi Sakura-chan did you see that?" Naruto asked her as the realization hit her that she had seen his face, all of it not a mask or hita-eta but his face. Mind reeling both remaining members of team 7 stood to follow their former sensei as a wave of powerful chakra sent them both crashing back into the stools they had so recently vacated. The killing intent alone causing a shiver to race down their spines as a shadowy form leap from the rooftops chasing the terrified Jounin.

"Come on." Sakura growled and shot out after the shadow, Naruto right behind.

The chase lead them though the maze of Konoha village as they followed they picked up others along the way, they, having seen the fleeing Jounin or senseing the powerful chakra signature chasing the man oozing killer intent.

"What's happening?" Rock Lee asked joining them.

"I don't know." Naruto answered. "We where eating ramen at Iciruka's when Kakashi-sensei ran by." The blonde shinobi's expression of concern for his teacher obvious. Sakura was wracking her brains, she could not for the life of her figure out who or what could cause her normally stoically bored teammate to run away from a threat, this was not good it was down right frightening but that wasn't going to stop her from helping the man.

"Who ever is chasing him is very powerful and thier closing in we should inform Tsunade-sama." This came from Hyuuga Neji turning to Ten-Ten the young woman nodded and was gone in a poof of smoke and leaves to the hokages office. With his Byakugan activated Neji announced that the two were headed out of the city and into the surrounding forest, changing their path they picked up three more people namely Kiba, Shikamiru, and Choji. Kiba who was riding Akamaru who was the size of small horse called up to them, "Akamaru and I will go ahead, see what we're up against."  
By now Sakura was extremely worried they had just recently faced the treat of Akatsuki with Naruto and now another close friend was being targeted and in Konoha no less!

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll save him!" Her blonde teammate smiled at her giving her a thumbs up all to reminiscent of his first attempt to bring Sasuke-kun home, the end result of that found the Blonde in the hospital for 3 days unconscious and then another 3 days of alert recovery where the Hokage her self had him tied to the bed so he couldn't sneak off after the missing nin.

"We will Together!" Emphasizing the last word, she watched the young man blush and nod his head.

"Right." He mumbled keeping up the steady pace.

It didn't take long to reach the trees, by then Ino, Hinata, Shino, with a returning Ten-Ten not far behind had caught up.

"What did Hokage-sama advise Ten-Ten-chan?" Rock Lee asked his teammate. Before the girl could reply they heard a sound they were dreading, like a thousand birds chirping at once. Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened and with a burst of speed left the others behind.

"It can't be." Sakura hissed beside her Naruto's normal cheerful face was filled with anger.

"He wont!" the blonde shinobi growled between pressed lips.

The two chuninnin dropped to the ground, electricity sparked in the air raising the tiny hairs along both of their arms. Standing by three large posts one Sakura could see a younger Naruto tied to, was her former sensei and Uchiha Sasuke. The younger mans eyes red with the Sharingan he held in one hand Chidori, it was the look on his face that had the silver haired Jounin backing up. He wouldn't kill his former pupil since he was back but he wasn't going to let the young man kill him either, looking to the other two for help he noticed the slack jawed expressions on their faces. Seconds later found him jumping and somersaulting in the air as Sasuke's Chidori obliterating the ground he had just occupied.

"HENTIA!!!" Yelled the Dark haired shinobi. He was already charging his Chidori again when Naruto stepped between the two, crossing his arms over his chest meeting the other mans eyes.

"Get out of way Dobe, I'm gonna Kill him!" The blonde shook his head his back was to Kakashi so the other man couldn't see the evil smile that spread on his lips.

"It'll be more fun if we help, we're a team after all right?" Dawning comprehetion made its way into Sakura's mind and sliding her gloves on she turned to Kakashi craking her knuckles at the same time.

"That's right we're a team!" she glared at the Jounin. Realizing he was about to become pulp said man raced off his former students in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile in the trees Ten-Ten was explaining the Uchiha's strange behavior.

"It was another bet between Gai and Kakashi, Kakashi lost." Ten-Ten was watching the 4 man team below trying not to laugh to loud like the others. She replayed Tsunade-sama's explanation in her head and the orders given by the Hokage to pass on to the others.

"Hokage-sama , Kakashi-san is being" Tsunade held up a hand forestalling the younger woman.

"I already know, but don't worry Kakashi is only getting what he deserves at this point.

"Hokage-sama?" she had asked.

"Ten-Ten, Gai and Kakashi made a bet I wont go into the details on it but Kakashi lost and his punishment was to moon Naruto. That was all he was supposed to do but apparently he was so amused by his reaction he surprised Sakura as well while she was cleaning her house and now He has done it to Sasuke as well."

Ten-Ten's face was tuning red from suppressed laughter while Neji had a pink tinge to his cheeks, she was glade for that, he loosed up a lot since the Chunnin examine 4 years ago. Looking down again she braced her self on her perch as Sakura ruptured the earth, Kiba and Akamaru stumbled back in surprise then fell down howling with laughter. They were to follow and watch to make sure the silver haired pervert didn't get killed, other than that they were to not get involved. A snort of laughter ruptured from her silent teammate at one point and Ten-Ten allowed her self to giggle since Neji was letting himself laugh(sort of).


End file.
